memories of hurt
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: kyungsoo selalu memaafkan apapun kesalahan jongin. walau pemuda tan itu berulangkali melakukan kesalahan yang sama. /kaisoo/new story/M/
1. Chapter 1

**Memoreis of Hurt**

**Exo fanfiction**

**Author : **baekyeolidiots

**Cast : **Do Kyungsoo x Kim jongin.

**Pairing : **kaisoo and Kaistal slight**.**

**Rating : **M-preg (?)

**Genre : **romancae, tragedy,Hurt and drama.

**Words : **4k+

**Lenght : **(?)

**Warning : **BL,YAOI,OOC,alur berantakan dan mainstream(?). cerita nya gaze dan tidak sesuai EYD. Dont be plagiator !

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik tuhan,orangtua,agency serta fans mereka. Saya hanya pemilik dari ff ini.

**A/N : **halo :3 datang lagi author yang labil dan moody ini. Gatau ya ff ini di buat gegara aku lagi ada konflik ama temen. Dan aku gambarin aja apa yang aku pengen sampein ke temen aku melalui ff ini. Seengganya perasaan aku bisa jadi lebih baik.

Jujur aja sih semua yang kyungsoo rasain itu aku yang lagi rasain. Cuma bedanya itu kyungsoo ke jongin kalau aku ke temen-temen aku.

Oh iya terus buat ff chap aku sabar aja bagi yang nunggu lanjutannya (taunya gada yang nunggu). Lagi males karena aku lagi ga enak hati.

Udah dulu ya—anyyeong !

**Selamat membaca!**

**Memories of Hurt**

**Summary : **_bodoh! Karena aku lagi-lagi jatuh di lubang yang sama._

_Aku benci saat-saat kau membuatku bahagia pada hari ini lalu esoknya kau menyakitiku_

_Dan untuk apa aku menciptakan kenangan manis bersamamu yang malah akan membunuhku secara perlahan._

"BUKA PINTUNYA KYUNGSOO!". Seorang pemuda berkulit tan tengah menggedor-gedor pintu apartement yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Dia menampakkan raut wajah khawatir tidak dibuka-kan pintu oleh si pemilik apartement yang dipanggilnya kyungsoo tadi.

Sementara kyungsoo yang berada di balik pintu itu tengah terduduk lemas dengan pipi basah karena air mata yang tak hentinya keluar dari mata bulatnya itu.

"PERGI—hiks!" teriaknya mengusir pemuda tan itu dengan di barengi oleh isakan tangis.

Gedoran dari pintu dibelakangnya semakin keras dan teriakan pun terdengan semakin keras pula dari pemuda tan itu.

Kyungsoo bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar. Di baringkannya tubuh mungil itu di sebuah ranjang tempat dimana dia selalu tidur dan melakukan aktivitas nya dengan jongin-kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo tidur menyamping menghadap arah jendela kamarnya. Dia gigit bantal yang di pegangnya saat ini untuk meredam suara tangisnya. Dadanya begitu sesak melihat jongin begitu. Selalu saja berusaha mencari kepuasaan yang lebih di luar sana.

Apakah kyungsoo kurang memuaskan bagi jongin?

Itulah yang di pikirkan kyungsoo. Jongin selalu saja melakukan kesalahan yang sama. dan kyungsoo selalu memaafkannya.

Tapi mengingat tadi pagi dia ke apartemen jongin, kyungsoo benar-benar kecewa.

Kyungsoo menemukan jongin tengah bercumbu dengan wanita panggilan. Kalau jongin sedang benar-benar ingin melakukan itu kenapa dia tidak meminta saja ke kyungsoo. Dan yang paling membuat kyungsoo benar-benar sakit hati adalah kata-kata manis yang jongin keluarkan untuk wanita itu.

Jongin pernah bilang bahwa kalau dia bercinta dengan wanita panggilan dia akan langsung menuntaskan urusannya dan tidak pernah melakukan apapun selain itu.

Dan apa yang dikatakan jongin dengan apa yang di temuinya pagi ini sangat berkebalikan.

Saat Mendengar pernyataan itu saja sudah membuat kyungsoo sakit hati, apalagi mendengar jongin merayu orang lain selain dirinya secara live. Benar-benar membuatnya sakit hati.

**BRAKKK**

Kyungsoo terperanjat mendengar suara debaman keras pintu yang seperti di dobrak. Dia turun dari ranjangnya dan bermaksud untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan cepat. Tapi dengan cepat pula pemuda tan yang tadi mendobrak pintu itu mencegahnya dan melesakan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke kamar kyungsoo.

Pemuda tan itu dengan cepat mendorong kyungsoo dan menghimpitnya di pintu. Mencium bibir _kissable _itu dengan kasar_._ Kyungsoo terus saja meronta meminta lepas tapi pemuda tan itu yang menghimpitnya sangat kuat.

Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong jongin-si pemuda tan itu- dengan tangannya. Lalu dengan cepat pula jongin menangkap tangan kyungsoo dan menahannya di kedua sisi kepalanya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya karena stok oksigen di paru-parunya menipis.

"jong—inhhh—lepashhh—aku susahh bernafashh—". Ucap kyungsoo di sela ciumannya dengan jongin.

Jongin melepaskan ciuman di bibir kyungsoo lalu menangkup wajah polos kyungsoo dengan tangannya dan menempelkan dahi mereka. Mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas menyapu wajah mereka masing-masing.

Di mengecup mata kyungsoo dan dahinya. Lalu mulai mengelus pipi kyungsoo-nya.

"kyungsoo—" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo masih mencoba menetralkan debaran jantungnya saat tiba-tiba jongin memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"lepas—dan pergi dari sini jongin—hiks" ucap kyungsoo dengan terisak.

Jongin menghapus air mata kyungsoo dengan jari jempolnya dan sekali lagi mengecup kedua mata kyungsoo.

"maafkan—aku soo. Maaaf—" ucapnya masih tidak berhenti mengusap lembut pipi kyungsoo.

"jangan menangis—maafkan aku." Lanjut jongin lagi.

"kau selalu seperti itu. Kau melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Hiks."

"kumohon jangan menangis—maafkan aku. Aku berjanji ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku menyakitiku. Dan aku harap ini juga yang terakhir kalinya kau menangis karena aku."

Ucap jongin lalu mengecup lembut bibir kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi kyungsoo bisa dengan mudah memaafkan jongin. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk ketika jongin berbicara seperti itu kepadanya.

Ucapan jongin bagai dengan mudah bisa ia terima, walau sakit di hatinya masih terasa. Karena rasa cinta nya kepada jongin lebih besar di bandingkan rasa sakit hatinya. Rasa sayang dan takut kehilangan jongin lebih besar di bandingkan sesak di dadanya. Dan betapa besar rasa ketergantungan kyungsoo pada jongin. Itulah alasan kenapa dengan mudah kyungsoo memaafkan jongin.

.

.

Kyungsoo memeluk jongin. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang jongin yang dia anggap tempat ternyamannya itu. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap manik mata jongin dengan lembut.

Sedetik setelah pandangan mereka bertemu, jongin memulai ciumannya dengan sangat lembut. Menghisap bibir bawah kyungsoo untuk merangsang namja yang di himpitnya itu membalas ciumannya.

Kyungsoo perlahan membalas ciuman jongin dengan menghisap balik bibir atas jongin. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher pemuda tan yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Mereka saling menghisap satu sama lain untuk menyalurkan perasaan mereka melalui ciuman yang terkesan lembut tapi sangat menuntut. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan mengundang lidah jongin untuk masuk kedalamnya. Melakukan perang lidah yang menyebabkan saliva mereka mengalir di sudut bibir masing-masing.

Kyungsoo heran tidak biasanya jongin bermain sangat lembut seperti ini. Biasanya anak itu akan bermain dengan tidak sabaran dan sangat kasar.

Karena tidak mau berpikir yang negative dia menghilangkan kecurigaannya pada jongin. Dia masih menyeimbangi ciuman jongin di tengah pikirannya yang mempertanyakan perihal sikap lembut jongin saat ini.

"ughhh~." Kyungsoo melenguh setelah merasakan dia tidak bisa bernafas. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya di bibir kyungsoo dan memindahkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang kyungsoo. Mengecup dan menjilat leher itu dengan sangat lembut. Lalu menghisapnya dan memberikan tanda disana. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi melenguh. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya agar jongin dapat mudah mengeksploitasi lehernya.

"ugh jongin—" kyungsoo mendesah saat dirasakannya tangan nakal jongin masuk kedalam pakaiannya. Mengelus perut ratanya dan naik keatas untuk mencubit nipplenya di sela aktifitasnya yang memberikan tanda di leher kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merosot dan terduduk di lantai. Kakinya lemas akibat perlakuan jongin padanya. Akhirnya jongin menuntunnya untuk berdiri dan membawanya pada ciuman panas lagi. Jongin mengangkat sebelah kaki kyungsoo untuk di kaitkan pada pinggangnya. Menggesekan benda yang berada di antara selangkangannya yang masih terbalut oleh celana jeans itu.

"ughhh—"

Jongin mengangkat sebelah lagi kaki kyungsoo dan memangkunya menuju ranjang tempat biasa mereka melakukan aktifitas di malam hari dengan bibir mereka yang tidak terlepas.

Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang dan kyungsoo duduk di pangkuannya. Bibir mereka belum terlepas dari tautannya. Tangan nakal jongin mulai masuk lagi ke pakaian kyungsoo mengelus punggungya dan menggerayanginya yang membuat kyungsoo mendesah geli.

"jonghh—inhhh—"

Mendengar desahan kyungsoo membuat miliknya bangun. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan di bawah bokongnya kalau milik jongin sudah bangkit.

Jongin meremas bongkahan pantat kyungsoo yang di balas kyungsoo dengan desahan yang dia dekatkan ke telinga jongin.

"aah—jonginnhh—jebaalhh—"

"jebal apa baby?" tanya jongin menggoda masih dengan tangannya yang meremas bongkahan sexy kyungsoo nya itu.

"uhh!—"

"kau sudah membuat dia bangun baby—kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"ah!"

Kyungsoo menjerit saat tangan jongin beralih meremas bagian di antara selangkangannya.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan baju kyungsoo dan jongin sudah terbuka semua membuat mereka hanya memakai celana dalamnya saja.

Kyungsoo sekarang sudah duduk bersipuh di depan jongin yang terduduk di tepi ranjang. Mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata jongin dengan mata bulat polosnya.

"lakukan baby! Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ucap jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya pura-pura tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"aku harus melakukan apa tuanhh?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos itu di barengi dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya bermaksud untuk menggoda jongin.

"oh shit! Mainkan dia dan Masukan kedalam mulut mu baby."

Kyungsoo mulai mengarahkan tangannya ke milik jongin dan mengusapnya.

"seperti ini?" tanya nya saat dengan sangat pelan dia mengelus milik jongin yang masih berbalut celana dalam. Tak lupa pula dengan tatapan matanya yang tidak lepas dari mata jongin.

Jongin menengadahkan wajahnya menikmati elusan lembut tangan kyungsoo di milik nya.

"uh! Ya seperti itu! Remas baby remas!"

"baik tuan—"

Kyungsoo mulai menuruti perintah jongin dan meremas milik jongin yang masih terbalut celana dalam. Semakin lama remasan ditangan kyungsoo semakin keras dan di selingi dengan pijatan lembut di milik jongin itu. Jongin mengerang nikmat.

"oh good! Ughhh lepas celana ku dengan mulutmu baby. Dan masukan kedalam mulutmu itu."

Perintah jongin.

Kyungsoo mulai menarik celana jongin dengan menggigit celana itu dengan giginya. Sampai ketika terbebaslah (?) milik jongin yang dari tadi merasa sesak karena ukurannya terus bertambah seiring dengan sentuhan kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo memasukan milik jongin kedalam mulutnya. Memainkannya dengan lidah dan menghisapnya kuat. Jongin merasa sudah tidak tahan dengan rangsangan kyungsoo akhirnya memuntahkannya cairannya kedalam mulut soo-baby nya itu. Kyungsoo hampir tersedak karena jongin mengeluarkannya dengan tiba-tiba. Jongin menarik kyungsoo dan mendudukan tubuh kyungsoo di pangkuannya lagi membuat mereka melenguh karena gesekan di bagian vitalnya itu.

Jongin mencium kyungsoo dan membantu kyungsoo menghabiskan cairannya. Dia mengubah posisinya dengan tiba-tiba dan menindih kyungsoo yang ada di bawahnya.

"oh! Jong—in"

Kyungsoo mengerang karena lagi-lagi alat vital mereka berbenturan(?).

Jongin dengan sangat cepat menarik celana kyungsoo dan membebaskan milik kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sudah hard. Dia akhirnya menggoda kyungsoo dengan mengelus-ngelus milik kyungsoo.

"ughh jongin—jebal—ah"

"hm kenapa?"

"jangan menggodaku. ugh"

Tiba-tiba sifat jail jongin muncul. Jongin mengentikan permainannya dan berdiri turun dari ranjang. Kyungsoo yang merasa heran memutuskan untuk bertanya pada jongin.

"uh kau mau kemana?"

"aku tidak ingin bermain." Jawab jongin lalu berjalan menuju sofa untuk duduk disana. Dia menyeringai.

Kyungsoo yang tau dan mengerti akan arti dari seringaian jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang jongin inginkan.

Jongin menginginkan kyungsoo menggodanya.

Kyungsoo berdiri sambil berjalan ke arah jongin. Dia menaiki sofa dan duduk di belakang jongin. Menggerayangi pemuda tan itu sambil di selingi dengan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tidak lupa pula menggesekan miliknya pada punggung jongin yang membuat nya mendesah.

Kyungsoo memeluk jongin dari belakang dan meraba perut ber ABS jongin. Menggoda nipple jongin yang membuat sang empunya terangsang hebat.

Kyungsoo akhirnya berjalan lagi menuju ranjang dan menidurkan dirinya disana. Dia mengangkang kan kakinya untuk menggoda jongin dengan hole sempitnya itu.

"uhh jongin—" kyungsoo mendesah.

"kemari sayang—lihatlah dia sangat ingin memakanmu—" lanjutnya lagi.

Kyungsoo semakin gencar menggoda jongin. Dia memainkan miliknya sendiri dan terus mendesah-desahkan nama jongin. Jongin yang merasa sudah sangat tidak tahan akhirnya menerjang kyungsoo dan langsung melesakan miliknya kedalam tubuh kyungsoo tanpa pelumas.

Kyungsoo menjerit karena kaget akan datangnya milik jongin kedalam tubuhnya yang sangat tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo menangis menahan sakit. Dia tahu ini bukan yang pertama, tapi tetap saja sangat sakit jika hole sempitnya di masuki benda keras dan besar itu tanpa pelumas.

"arrghh! Bodoh! Sakitt—jongin—"

"salahmu baby karena menggodaku dengan sangat liar—" ucap jongin sambil memainkan miliknya didalam kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang nikmat saat sweetspot nya di hujami beberapa kali oleh jongin.

Hentakan jongin semakin lama semakin ganas membuat kyungsoo kewalahan karena tidak kuat merasakan kenikmatan yanng di rasakannya ini.

Bibirnya terus saja mengeluarkan desahan nikmmat dengan suara indahnya. Tanganya memainkan dan menjambak rambut jongin yang terus menciumi leher dan menandai tempat yang masih belum ditandai.

"uggh—aaghhh—jonginhhh—"

"oh damn! Punyamu masih sempit baby—ohhh—"

Jongin juga tidak berhenti mendesah karena miliknya yang terasa dihimpit oleh hole kyungsoo yang sangat sempit itu.

Setelah terasa mereka akan mencapai puncaknya mereka mendesah dan menjerit merasakan sebuah gejolak yang menggelitik perut . Dan pada akhirnya jongin memuntahkan semua cairannya itu di dalam hole kyungsoo. Sedangkan kyungsoo memuntahkannya di luar hingga mengotori perut dan tempat tidur mereka.

Baru beberapa detik merasakan kenikmatan itu keluar. Jongin mengubah posisi dan membalikan tubuh kyungsoo. Mengangkat perut sampai bokong namja itu dan menjadikanya posisi menungging.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendesah karena perubahan posisi itu mengakibatkan holenya bergesakan dengan milik jongin dengan gerakan memutar.

Jongin menghujamkan lagi miliknya dan membuat kyungsoo terus saja mengerang nikmat karena perlakuannya itu.

Tangan jongin juga tidak berhenti memainkan milik kyungsoo dan sebelah tangannya meremas pantat sexy kyungsoo.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka akhirnya mencapai kenikmatan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kyungsoo terengah menghirup oksigen dan ambruk begitu saja. Jongin yang bibirnya tidak berhenti menciumi pundak kyungsoo terus saja merangsang pemuda yang ditindihnya untuk melanjutkannya lagi.

"ugh—aku lelah jongin—" rengek kyungsoo sambil bergerak menaikan pinggulnya untuk menggoda jongin lagi.

"kau nakal baby!" ucap jongin.

Kyungsoo menyeringai. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan jongin selanjutnya. Jongin melepaskan miliknya dari milik kyungsoo. Dia duduk dan menarik kyungsoo untuk duduk juga di pangkuannya. Dia memasukan miliknya lagi dan mulai menggerakan nya di dalam hole kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya di leher jongin dan memagut bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda tan itu.

"hmp—ughh—"

Jongin semakin ganas menghentakan miliknya. Tidak ada kata lelah baginya jika bercinta dengan kyungsoo. Tangannya tidak berhenti meremas pantat kyungsoo. Entah kenapa dia sangat menyukai bagian itu selain bibir kyungsoo nya.

"ohh—jonginhhh—"

Merasa namanya di panggil jongin menambah intensitas gerakannya semakin cepat yang membuat mereka akhirnya mencapai kenikmatan lagi pada siang itu.

Kyungsoo terkulai lemas di pundak jongin.

"jongin aku panas—aku ingin mandi—"

"baiklah ayo kita mandi bersama."

Dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan permainannya di kamar mandi dan siang itu benar-benar siang yang sangat bergairah. Mereka bercinta seharian penuh. Setelah dikamar mandi pun mereka melanjutkan nya di dapur sambil makan dan berpindah ke ruang tv sambil menonton tv.

Hole kyungsoo sudah sangat perih karena lelah bercinta dengan jongin hari itu.

Dia menidurkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan jongin yang memeluknya di belakang.

"selamat tidur jongin—" ucapnya.

Dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulut jongin dan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Dia tidak berniat membalikan badannya karena dia tahu milik jongin belum terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"aku mencintaimu—kim jongin."

.

.

Pagi telah tiba. Kyungsoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Sekujur badannya sangat sakit apalagi di area bawahnya. Benar-benar perih.

Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan tidak mendapati jongin yang tertidur disana. Kyungsoo mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke penjuru kamar. dia turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan dengan sangat pelan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mengecek apakah jongin ada disana apa tidak.

Tidak ada.

Lalu kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamar dan mengecek semua ruangan. Namun tetap nihil.

Jongin tidak ada.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil handphone dan berencana menelpon jongin. Dia menemukan sebuah kertas seperti surat undangan di sebelah handphone nya.

Kyungsoo mengambil surat undangan itu dan membukanya. Selanjutnya dia membaca siapa yang menikah dan mengundangnya.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya. Sungguh dia harap apa yang ada di tulisan itu dan dibacanya adalah salah. nafasnya tercekat. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak dan bahkan tubuhnya perlahan merosot kelantai. Matanya memanas dan dengan sangat lancarkan air mata bening itu keluar dari mata bulatnya.

_Kim Jongin Dan Jung Soo jung menikah._

Kyungsoo harap ini mimpi. Dia menangis di bawah tepi ranjang dengan lutut yang menekuk menekan dadanya. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya itu.

Air mata tidak mau berhenti keluar dari mata bulat miliknya. Jika di bandingkan dengan hal apapun yang menyakitkan di dunia ini maka inilah hal yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia rasakan.

Dunia nya seperti runtuh begitu saja oleh secarik kertas undangan pernikahan jongin. Dia akan bahagia jika saja namanya yang tertulis di kertas itu, tapi yang ia dapati adalah nama seorang wanita yang tidak asing bagi nya dan jongin. _Soo jung cinta pertama jongin._

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kenapa jongin meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih soo jung. Mantan kekasih sekaligus cinta pertama nya yang dulu meninggalkan jongin.

Sampai akhirnya dia mampu membangkitkan jongin dan berhasil membuat pemuda tan itu mencintainya. Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah tau bagaimana perasaan jongin pada soo jung setelah mereka berpacaran.

Dia tidak pernah memperdulikan itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Yang dia pikirkan hanya hubungannya dengan jongin dan cintanya kepada pemuda tan itu.

Mungkin dia harus mempercayai sebuah ungkapan yang menyatakan bahwa _cinta pertama memang sulit untuk di lupakan. _Mungkin itulah yang jongin rasakan kepada soo jung. Dan mungkin kyungsoo juga akan mengalami hal seperti itu, karena jongin adalah _cinta pertamanya_.

.

.

Mendekati hari menjelang pernikahan jongin tidak pernah lagi menghubungi kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga memang tidak mau menemui pemuda itu. Setiap hari dia hanya membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Tidak pernah mau beranjak dari sana bahkan untuk mengambil makanan. Tubuhnya semakin hari semakin kurus dan pipi chubby nya yang dulu hilang begitu saja tergantikan oleh pipi tirus.

Semua kenangannya bersama jongin satu tahun ini berputar terus di otaknya. Seperti sebuah klise film yang tidak mau berhenti tayang terus saja berputar.

Di mulai di awal pertemuannya dengan jongin sampai saat beberapa kali mereka bertengkar karena jongin terus saja mencari kepuasaan lain di luar sana.

Jangan lupakan juga kenangan manis mereka yang benar-benar membuat kyungsoo semakin sakit jika mengingatnya. Dia ingat ketika jongin memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Menyentuh tubuhnya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Mengecup setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya. Dan membuatnya merasakan surga duniawi yang sangat nikmat.

Semua itu sangat jelas berputar di otaknya. Kenangan manisnya ketika pertama kali mereka berkencan pun bagai sebuah garam yang di taburkan di luka hatinya saat ini. Tidak lagi membuatnya tersenyum ketika mengingatnya tetapi membuat lukanya semakin menganga lebar.

Jongin kemarin seperti membuatnya terbang tinggi dengan perlakuan manisnya dan pagi nya dia menghempaskan nya kyungsoo begitu saja dengan sebuah undangan pernikahan.

Kyungsoo benar-benar menyesal jika kalau dia tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini dia tidak akan mau bertemu dan jatuh cinta kepada pemuda tan itu. Kenangan manis nya dulu sempat terukir sudah tidak akan lagi membuatnya tersenyum malah akan menjadi sebuah bumbu yang menjadikan lukanya tambah perih. Kyungsoo menyesal dan sangat menyesal.

Dunianya benar-benar sudah hilang. Hilang di hancurkan seorang kim jongin.

.

.

Hari pernikahan jongin sudah tiba. Mungkin Ini terakhir kalinya kyungsoo menemui jongin. Menyaksikan pemuda tan itu menikah dengan seorang wanita pilihannya.

Jika boleh jujur selama beberapa hari itu kyungsoo benar-benar di buat mati rasa. Hatinya seakan sudah tidak bisa merasakan kepedihan melihat jongin bersanding dengan wanita itu.

Jongin memang sempat meliriknya dengan tatapan sendu. Tatapannya menyiratkan akan seberapa besarnya pemuda itu merasa bersalah.

Pernikahan berlangsung dengan sangat khidmat. Tampak sebuah senyum manis terukir dari bibir wanita cantik yang sekarang menjadi istri syah jongin.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati jongin memberikan ucapan selamat kepadanya dan wanita itu. Dia tersenyum amat dingin dan jongin bisa melihat bagaimana terlukanya kyungsoo.

"selamat atas pernikahan kalian!" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya memberi selamat kepada jongin.

"terima kasih hyung—" ucap jongin.

"ya sama-sama. aku harap kalian bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Uhm! Bisakah kau ikut denganku jongin? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar. Bolehkan soo jung aku meminjam suami sebentar?"

"tentu saja boleh!" jawab wanita itu yang tersenyum amat sangat manis.

.

.

Kini mereka duduk di sebuah taman belakang gereja tempat diberlangsungkannya pernikahan jongin dan soo jung.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Sampai akhirnya kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan yang terus saja beberapa hari ini berputar di otaknya.

"kenapa—?"

Jongin menundukan wajahnya. Dia benar-benar sangat menyesal mengambil keputusan ini.

"maaf—maafkan aku soo—" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan tatapan dingin.

"kenapa—?" tanya nya lagi.

Jongin mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan kyungsoo. Dia menggenggam tangan kyungsoo dan beberapa kali mengecupnya.

"maaf—maafkan aku—aku benar-benar harus menikah dengan soo jung." Ucap jongin tidak berhenti mengecup tangan kyungsoo.

"kenapa—"

"aku—aku baru tau kalau dia meninggalkan ku dulu itu karena dia mempunyai penyakit soo. Dan dia datang lagi padaku—dia memintaku untuk menikahinya—aku tidak bisa menolak."

Ucap jongin dengan sedikit terbata.

"kenapa?" kyungsoo masih menatap mata jongin dengan dingin.

"aku—aku masih mencintainya. Aku pikir ini adalah hal terakhir yang aku bisa lakukan untuknya—"

Kyungsoo diam. Ini sudah jelas dengan dugaannya selama ini kalau jongin masih menyukai soo jung.

"tapi aku berani bersumpah soo baby—aku lebih mencintaimu." Ucapnya sambil menangkup wajah kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Mengecup bibir kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan jongin dari wajahnya. Dia menghela nafas.

"sudah cukup. Jangan pernah ucapkan kata-kata yang kau tidak bisa pertanggung jawabkan jongin—"

Jongin mencoba meraih tangan kyungsoo lagi. Dia menatap mata polos kyungsoo yang sekarang sangat dingin itu.

"aku berani bersumpah! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu baby—"

"apa setelah kau mengatakan itu dan aku memintamu meninggalkannya apa kau mau melakukannya? Pergi bersama ku dan kita hidup bahagia—kita tinggalkan negara ini"

"soo—aku—aku"

"aku sudah cukup tau apa jawabannmu jongin. Jangan terlalu memberi harapan lebih padaku lagi."

"tapi—kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku soo—aku melakukan ini hanya untuk membahagiakannya disisa hidupnya. Tolong mengerti aku—"

"apa jika aku meminta permintaan yang tadi sebagai permintaan terakhirku—apa kau akan mengabulkannya untuk-ku juga?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"lupakan! Aku tidak mau mati dengan perlahan melihat mu bersama wanita itu."

Kyungsoo beranjak berdiri. "sekali lagi selamat! Kuharap kau bisa benar-benar bahagia. Selamat tinggal jongin."

Kyungsoo melangkah menjauhi taman belakang gereja. Jongin yang ada disana masih terduduk mencoba mencerna ucapan kyungsoo. Lalu dia menatap punggung pemuda mungil itu menjauhinya.

Dia benar-benar mencintai kyungsoo. Tapi soo jung membutuhkan nya saat ini.

_Jika waktu bisa berputar ulang_

_Aku tidak ingin mengenalmu_

_Tidak ingin mengukir kenangan manis bersamamu_

_Yang pada akhirnya menjadi sebuah pisau tajam yang mengorek lukaku_

_Apa yang kau ucapkan adalah bohong_

_Kau tidak pernah bisa mempertanggung jawabkan semua ucapanmu_

_Aku selalu mencoba memaafkanmu sebanyak apapun kesalahanmu_

_Tapi disaat itu pula semua yang kulakukan untukmu memberiku segores luka yang dalam_

_**(Do Kyungsoo)**_

_**A/N**__ : yey udah ! hehehe gatau deh ini ff oneshoot apa masih ada lanjutannya. Kalau nemu ide lagi sih bakal aku lanjut. Tapi kalau ga nemu ya cukup disini saja xD_

_Ini ff NC FULL pertama yang aku ga skip-skip (?). abis pas ngetik bagian NC nya itu pas jam setengah satu malem sampe jam setengah 3. Hohoho_

_Otak aku bener-bener lagi yadong pas itu. Kenapa gitu ya kalau kaisoo yang NC-an gampang dapet feel biar lebih panas (?) abis liat muka si jongin nya sih yang bener-bener seorang penjahat 'itu'._

_Aku nulis ff ini gara-gara lagi ada konflik ama temen. Dan sakit hatinya aku tergambarkan sama ff ini-_- ehehe. Mungkin ceritanya udah ga mainstream lagi ya._

_Wkwk dan ini juga sebagai pemenuh yang minta ff kasisoo rated M. Nih aku udah buatin. Maaf ya kalau misalkan kurang memuaskan. Aku buat hurt sengaja soalnya kemaren kan aku buatin kaisoo nya yang happy ending :p_

_Makasih udah mau baca plus review ff aku sebelumnya :*_

_Annyeong yeorobun^^ see you next ff :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories of Hurt**

**Exo fanfiction**

**Author : **baekyeolidiots

**Cast : **Do Kyungsoo x Kim jongin.

**Pairing : **kaisoo and Kaistal, SuDi slight**.**

**Rating : T, **M-preg (?)

**Genre : **romancae, tragedy,Hurt and drama and little fantasy.

**Words : **2k+

**Lenght : **(?)

**Warning : **BL,YAOI,OOC,alur berantakan dan mainstream(?). cerita nya gaze dan tidak sesuai EYD. Dont be plagiator !

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik tuhan,orangtua,agency serta fans mereka. Saya hanya pemilik dari ff ini.

**A/N** : hai aku balik bawa lanjutan ff memories of hurt. Awal rencananya ff itu bakal di buat oneshoot. Karena banyak yang minta lanjut dan pengen kai menderita akhirnya aku putusin buat lanjut.

Dan yah inilah chap 2 nya (?) sedikit garing dan kurang memuaskan mungkin.

Tapi semoga aja kalian suka ehehe

Udah dulu ya :3

Jangan bosen buat baca ff aku ^^

**Happy reading!**

"apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi kemana dia pergi?"

"_kabar terakhir yang kudengar dia pergi ke jepang. Tapi disana aku sudah mencari informasi dan tidak mendapatkan apapun tentang dia_."

"baiklah. Kau gali lagi informasi. Aku tidak mau tau. Cari tau sampai dapat."

"_baik tuan_."

.

.

_When we're in love_

_Sometimes we dont recognize how precious the love is not until we lost the person we love, we start to regret_

_But the time never gives you the second chance (White night-FMV CHANBAEK)_

.

.

Seorang namja mungil tengah sibuk di dapur menyiapkan masakan untuk sarapan pagi. Sebuah apron berwarna biru dengan motif bunga tulip putih ia pakai, menambah kesan feminim yang melekat pada dirinya.

Dia melangkah kan kakinya menuju lantai atas, untuk membangunkan anak dan suaminya.

Tangannya mendorong gagang pintu dan mendekat ke arah ranjang tempat mereka tidur.

"Myunsoo-ah ayo bangun!"

Ucapnya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh seorang anak berusia 2 tahun. Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat di pelukan appa-nya.

"eomma—" ucap anak itu lirih.

"ssttt—ayo bangun. Biarkan appa tidur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah."

Anak itu hanya mengangguk lucu. Perlahan melepaskan pelukan ayahnya dan beranjak menghampiri eommanya.

Kyungsoo-sang eomma- menggendong tubuh kecil anaknya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk di mandikan.

Ini memang hari libur. Jadi dia bisa berkumpul dengan suami dan anaknya dan menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka di akhir pekan.

"eomma—nanti malam bacakan dongeng untukku lagi ya!" ucap myunsoo yang saat ini tengah memainkan gelembung sabun di bath up dan ditemani beberapa permainan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban kepada ananknya.

"tunggu—sebentar eomma akan mengambil handuk dulu."

Kyungsoo berdiri lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk dari lemari. Dia masih bisa melihat joonmyun suaminya masih tidur sangat lelap diatas ranjang.

Setelahnya dia kembali ke kamar mandi dan membungkus anaknya dengan handuk.

"kau ke kamar duluan ya—eomma akan membereskan mainanmu yang berantakan ini."

"siap eomma!" ucap anak itu sambil mempraktekan sikap tegap lalu hormat.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan anaknya.

Saat dia tengah membereskan mainan anaknya sebuah tangan melingkar manis di pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanya seseorang di belakangnya sambil mencium bagian leher kyungsoo.

"uh! Aku melihat mu sangat lelah. Jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu—"

"oh begitu—kau habis memandikan myunsoo ya?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Entah kenapa perasaannya sangat berdebar kala joonmyun orang yang dia kenal 2 tahun yang lalu—yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu menyentuhnya.

Tapi hatinya masih terasa mengganjal.

Ada bagian dari hatinya yang hilang.

Yang sebelumnya bukan tempat joonmyun.

Dan kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa yang mengisi bagian itu.

"sekarang mau kan memandikan aku—?"

Wajah kyungsoo memerah. Mendengar ucapan joonmyun. Jantungnya makin berdebar dan dia tidak bisa mengontrol suhu tubuhnya yang memanas saat ini.

Joonmyun di belakangnya hanya terkekeh.

"haha kau tidak usah gugup begitu—ayo cepat sana! Myunsoo sudah kedinginan di kamar."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Kadang joonmyun memang sangat jahil kepadanya. Sering menggodanya di depan myunsoo dan membuat pipinya memerah karena malu. Lalu mereka akan menertawakan kyungsoo.

.

.

Pemuda berkulit tan sedang mendudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa di ruang kerja nya.

Dia sudah dua tahun tinggal di jepang untuk mencari keberadaan namja yang sangat ia cintai-kyungsoo.

Setelah meninggalnya soo jung sebulan setelah pernikahan mereka, jongin si pemuda tan itu terus mencari keberadaan kyungsoo.

Namun namja mungil itu bagai hilang di telan bumi. Tidak ada kabar tentang dimana dia berada. Jongin memutuskan tinggal di jepang karena kabar terakhir yang dia dapat adalah bahwa kyungsoo memesan sebuah tiket pesawat ke tokyo.

Ya siapa tau saja dia bisa menemukannya disini.

Besok jongin harus pergi ke hokkaido untuk bertemu dengan klien bisnisnya.

"kau sudah mendapatkan kabar?"

"_belum tuan_."

Jongin dengan cepat memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dia ingin menyerah, tapi tidak bisa. Hatinya terus memberontak untuk menemui namja itu. Namja yang ia tinggalkan demi soo jung, cinta pertamanya.

Jongin kembali mengambil sebuah pigura foto yang menampilkan foto nya bersama kyungsoo 2 tahun yang lalu.

Sebelum semua keputusan yang dia ambil menghancurkan semuanya.

Menghancurkan rencana masa depannya yang telah ia susun bersama kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali teringat akan surat yang di tulis soo jung sebelum dia meninggal.

_Mungkin setelah kau membaca surat ini aku sudah pergi jongin._

_Sebelumnya maafkan aku._

_Aku tau aku salah, karena sudah meminta mu menikahiku. Aku tau karena aku juga kyungsoo oppa pergi meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku jongin._

_Sebenarnya aku sudah tau semua tentang kalian. Tentang kau yang mencintai kyungsoo oppa._

_Aku salah. seharusnya jika waktu itu aku tidak meninggalkanmu karena penyakit sialan ini pasti semua tidak akan jadi serumit ini._

_Aku tau kau menikahiku pun karena kau kasihan padaku. Aku merasa bersalah melihatmu terus saja sedih setelah kita menikah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf._

_Aku terlalu egois karena menutup kuping untuk tidak ingin mendengar bahwa kau memang benar-benar mencintai kyungsoo oppa._

_Sekali lagi maaf. Semoga setelah aku pergi kau bisa kembali bersama kyungsoo oppa. Aku harap kalian bahagia._

_Aku mencitaimu jongin..._

Jongin kembali menghela nafas setelah membaca surat terakhir dari soo jung sebelum dia meninggal.

Dia pikir soo jung tidak tahu perihal hubungannya dengan kyungsoo. Tapi ternyata soo jung mengetahuinya dan berusaha untuk tidak meperdulikan itu.

Jongin bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang dari kemarin belum tidur.

.

.

_Malam hari..._

"eomma ayo ceritakan dongeng padaku!"

"kau sudah menggosok gigi? Eomma tidak mau menceritakan dongeng sebelum kau menggosok gigi."

"aku sudah menggosok gigi. Lihat gigiku putihkan?" ucap myungsoo sambil memperlihatkan gigi susu nya yang putih.

"oke captain! Kau harus dengarkan baik-baiknya. Jangan berkomentar apapun setelah ceritanya selesai."

"siap!"

Myunsoo segera membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyimpan kepalanya di paha kyungsoo yang duduk bersender di kepala ranjang.

Sementara joonmyun sedang membaca sebuah buku di tepi tempat tidur sebelahnya. Tersenyum manis melihat keluarga kecilny.

Walau kyungsoo seorang namja tapi sifatnya itu sangat lembut seperti benar-benar seorang yeoja. Dia juga bisa hamil. Walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil bila seorang namja hamil tapi kyungsoo benar-benar memiliki rahim dan bisa hamil.

Kyungsoo mulai menceritakan dongengya kepada sang anak yang tidur di pangkuannya.

"di sebuah rumah hiduplah sepasang suami isteri yang hidup bahagia. Walau hidup mereka ke kurangan tapi mereka selalu sabar dan tidak pernah mengeluh. Suatu hari saat tidak sengaja si suami pergi ke kota untuk mencari kerja dan akhirnya dia menemukan pekerjaan disana. Pekerjaannya itu menjadikan dia sibuk. Dan sang istri selalu merasa kesepian. Saat sang suami berada pada puncak kesibukannya, sang isteri memutuskan untuk menyusulnya ke kota. Tapi saat di tengah perjalanan si isteri tersebut kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan—"

Kyungsoo menghentikan ceritanya, menghela nafas melihat anaknya yang dengan serius mendengarkannya begitupun dengan joonmyun.

"—setelah hilang ingatan itu sang isteri tidak ingat kepada suaminya. Lalu saat suaminya pulang ke rumah mereka, dia tidak menemukan sang isteri. Dia mencari tahu ke tetangganya namun mereka selalu menjawab tidak tahu. Dan berbulan-bulan itulah isterinya hilang."

"—saat dia akan kembali ke kota dia melihat sang isteri bersama seorang pria lain sedang bergandengan tangan. Sang suami sangat marah lalu dia menghampiri isterinya dan menarik tangannya kasar. Tapi sang isteri malah berteriak minta tolong kepada lelaki yang menggandengnya tadi. Dia tidak ingat kepada sang suami. Si suami merasa heran, lalu setelah itu dia meminta penjelasan kepada lelaki yang membawa sang isteri itu—"

"lelaki tadi menjelaskan bahwa sang isteri hilang ingatan karena sebuah kecelakaan. Sang suami merasa sedih, dia ingin mengambil istrinya tapi sang isteri menolak mentah-mentah."

"setelah itu hidup sang suami bisa di bilang sangat hancur. Setiap hari dia hanya mabuk-mabukan dan hidupnya seperti tidak ada artinya lagi. Dia menyesal karena dulu dia terlalu sibuk bekerja. Lelaki itu mendengar bahwa di sebuah tempat ada seseorang yang mempunyai alat pemutar waktu. Dia mencoba menemeui orang itu—dia ingin memutar waktunya kembali saat isterinya belum hilang ingatan. Tapi tidak semua itu berjalan dengan mudah. Karena dia harus menukarkan dengan nyawanya agar waktu itu kembali berputar ke hari sebelum isterinya kecelakaan."

"saat waktu kembali berputar dan sang isteri sudah mengingat sang suami,mereka menghabiskan hari-hari mereka hanya berdua. Mengukir kenangan indah sebelum waktu hidup sang suami habis. Ketika itu sang suami meninggalkan sang isteri setelah hari ke 99 mereka bersama. Sang isteri tentu sangat shock dengan kematian sang suami yang tiba-tiba. Dia tertekan dan akhirnya menyusul sang suami meninggalkan dunia ini."

"Selesai!" seru kyungsoo setelah selesai mebacakan dongengnya. Sang anak beringsut duduk dan mulutnya sudah gatal sekali ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pada eommanya.

"eomma—apa mesin waktu itu benar-benar ada?"

"kata tetangga disini katanya mesin waktu itu benar-benar ada. Tapi eomma tidak tau dengan pasti mesin itu ada dimana."

"aku kasihan sekali pada mereka." Ucap myunsoo.

Joonmyun yang sedang meperhatikan mereka akhirnya angkat bicara. "sudah ayo kita tidur! Eomma kan sudah membacakan ceritanya untukmu."

"baiklah! Ayo tidur."

Myunsoo pun tertidur dengan usapan lembut dari kyungsoo pada rambutnya.

"kau mendengar cerita itu dari mana?" tanya joonmyun yang tertidur di samping myunsoo sambil ikut mengelus sayang rambut anaknya.

"aku hanya mendengarnya dari tetangga disini saja—dan mereka bilang itu adalah kisah nyata."

Jawab kyungsoo.

Joonmyun hanya menghela nafas. "yasudah ayo tidur. Dan ah—ya mungkin besok aku harus lembur karena banyak sekali pekerjaan dari proyek baru."

"baiklah. Selamat tidur."

.

.

"senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda tuan Kim—" ucap joonmyun sambil menjabat tangan partner bisnisnya, kim jongin.

"yah aku juga senang bisa bekerja dengan anda tuan kim joonmyun."

"mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa makan siang bersama. Atau makan malam di rumahku bersama keluarga kecil-ku. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"tentu saja—aku menunggu undanganmu." Jawab jongin terkekeh.

Setelah itu mereka jongin keluar dari ruangan joonmyun setelah mengucapkan salam kepada pria yang lebih tua 3 tahun dari nya.

Sekertaris jongin menghampirinya dan berjalan di belakang jongin menuju mobil mereka.

"apa ada rapat yang harus aku datangi lagi hari ini?" tanya jongin.

"tidak ada tuan. Hari ini jadwal mu kosong."

"oh—baiklah. Aku butuh hiburan. Bisakah kau membawa ku ke tempat yang nyaman yang ada di hokkaido?"

"kau mau pergi ke festival anak-anak? Kudengar hari ini di daerah xxx sedang mengadakan festival." Tawar sang sekertaris.

"bawa aku kesana."

Mobil yang di kemudikan oleh sekertaris jongin itu melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang di tuju.

Jongin melihat handphone nya dan mendapatkan 9 kali panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah pesan masuk.

_Dia ada di hokkaido. Tapi aku masih mencari informasi tempat tinggalnya. Kau tunggu kabar dari ku selanjutnya tuan_.

Jongin menutup handphone nya dan menghela nafas sedikit tenang. Setidaknya dia sudah tau dimana namja itu sekarang berada. Percuma dia mencari namja namja itu di tokyo selama beberapa tahun tapi ternyata namja itu ada di hokkaido saat ini.

Perasaan lega dan hangat menyelimuti perasaan jongin. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian jongin menyentuh bagian dada-nya. Jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa dan dia ingin berteriak saat ini juga. Melampiaskan rasa senang dan bahagianya.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan kyungsoo saat ini. Dan itu membuatnya benar-benar merasa ingin terbang.

_Tunggu aku kyungsoo hyung. _

.

.

Kyungsoo dan myunsoo berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan tangan kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangan anaknya.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat festival anak itu di adakan pohon sakura menggugurkan bunganya dan itu sangat indah.

Banyak orang yang duduk bersantai di kursi-kursi di bawah pohon sakura itu.

Senyum tidak lepas dari bibir kyungsoo dan myunsoo. Myunsoo sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai di tempat festival.

Ketika sampai di tempat festival myunsoo langsung berlarian ke stand permainan yang ada disana.

Disana terdapat banyak sekali games untuk anak kecil dan juga stand yang menjual makanan-makanan. Ada juga stand yang menampilkan atraksi sulap dan ada juga stand yang menampilkan cosplay tokoh kartun anak-anak.

Dari kejauhan kyungsoo memperhatikan anak nya bermain sebuah game. Dia membiarkan anak itu bermain sendiri dan tidak ingin mengganggunya. Cukup hanya mengawasi nya dari jauh.

Kyungsoo melihat handphone nya dan menemukan satu panggilan tak terjawab dari joonmyun. Dia berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat itu untuk mencari tempat sepi. Karena tempatnya duduk dari dekat dengan stand yang mengadakan karaoke untuk anak-anak.

Sementara itu myunsoo tengah asik sendiri bermain game, dia tidak menyadari bahwa eommanya pergi sebentar untuk mengangkat telepon joonmyun.

.

.

Jongin memasuki area festival itu. Dia memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain disana. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang amat sangat manis.

Entah kenapa hari ini benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Mendapatkan kabar baik tentang kyungsoo tentu saja.

Mata jongin menangkap seorang anak yang menangis di sebuah stand permainan. Dia mendekati anak itu dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi anak kecil itu.

"kau kenapa?" tanya jongin.

"aku ingin bermain permainan ini paman. Tapi koin ku sudah habis. Eomma tadi menghilang—hiks" ucap anak itu tersedu.

"eomma-mu menghilang?"

Anak itu hanya mengangguk. "tadi eomma—duduk disana. Tapi dia sudah tidak ada ketika aku ingin meminta koin lagi—hiks" ucapnya sambil menunjuk tempat yang tadi di duduki eommanya.

"yasudah kau jangan menangis ya. Nanti paman belikan koin. Mungkin eomma mu sedang ke kamar mandi dulu."

Anak itu berhenti menangis. "bernarkah paman?" tanyanya.

"tentu saja. Ayo kita beli koin dulu."

"aye—aye!" tawa anak itu riang. Lalu menarik tangan jongin untuk membeli sebuah koin.

Jongin hanya mengikuti langkah kecil anak itu. Bibirnya terus saja menyunggingkan senyum. Melihat anak ini mengingatkannya pada kyungsoo-entah kenapa. Terutama bagian matanya yang bulat. Pipinya yang chubby dan kenapa dia bisa melihat bahwa bibir anak ini mirip sekali dengannya.

Anggap saja kalau jongin salah liat.

Setelah mendapatkan beberapa koin, jongin menemani myunsoo-anak kecil yang mirip dengan kyungsoo- itu menikmati permainan. Dia menghabiskan waktu siangnya dengan bermain dan tertawa bersama myunsoo.

Perasaannya kembali menghangat.

Mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau dia juga punya anak saat ini. Kalau saja waktu itu dia tidak meninggalkan kyungsoo mungkin dia sudah hidup bahagia dengannya. Mempunyai anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Jongin tau kalau kyungsoo itu spesial. Jadi gender bukanlah salah satu penghalang untuk cintanya pada kyungsoo.

Tapi dalam hal ini siapa yang pantas di salahkan?

Bukankah dia sendiri yang sudah menghancurkan masa depannya?

Well,salahkan saja dirimu sendiri kim jongin.

.

.

Myunsoo berlari kecil menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di bangku yang sejak awal dia duduki. Kakinya sudah lelah berkeliling tempat festival itu untuk mencari myunsoo. Dia khawatir anaknya akan di culik penjahat. Anak itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang hanya karena ditinggal sebentar saja.

"eomma!" pekik myunsoo sambil berlari kecil dari kejauhan.

Kyungsoo langsung terperanjat dan langsung berlari memeluk jagoan kecilnya itu. Kyungsoo ingin menangis karena perasaannya sudah lega. Setidaknya anak-nya sudah kemabil dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

Dia meraba tubuh kecil anaknya dan bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"tentu saja eomma!" kyungsoo kembali memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

"dasar nakal! Kau kemana saja eoh? Eomma lelah mencarimu—"

"hehe mian eomma. Habis tadi eomma tidak ada. Lalu ada seorang paman yang membelikanku koin untuk bermain. Jadilah kami main bersama." Ucapnya tanpa dosa sambil menunjukan senyuman lebarnya. Tidak tahukan anak itu bahwa eommanya sangat khawatir? Bisa di cincanh dia kalau myunsoo benar-benar hilang oleh appa-nya.

"siapa—paman itu?"

"namanya kim Jongin—paman jongin."

DEG

DEG

Entah kenapa kyungsoo merasakan nyeri di hatinya. Bagian kosong di hatinya itu seolah teriris perih mendengar nama itu.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Dan entah kenapa pula matanya memanas, rasanya dia ingin menangis.

"dasar! Lain kali kau jangan pergi dengan sembarang orang. Kalau kau di culik bagaimana?"

"paman itu baik ko. Dia juga membelikanku ice cream tadi."

"mana paman itu? Kau sudah mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya?"

"tentu saja sudah! Eomma aku capek—aku ingin pulang!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu berdiri dan menggendong myunsoo. "yasudah ayo kita pulang!"

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju parkiran. Dia masuk ke mobilnya dan menidurkan myunsoo yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan dan tertidur sekarang.

Kyungsoo menidurkan anaknya dari di kursi penumpang belakang. Lalu dia berjalan menuju pintu pengemudi dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi pengemudi itu.

Sementara dari kejauhan terlihat pemuda berkulit tan sedang memicingkan matanya tajam untuk memperjelas penglihatannya saat ini.

Melihat ke arah seorang namja yang sedang masuk ke mobil.

Matanya membulat saat sosok itu benar-benar jelas terlihat di matanya.

.

.

_Itu..._

"Kyungsoo—"

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Maaf ya kalo chap ini mengecewakan kalian yang baca ::-;; bingung banget pas buat ini. Alur udah ada Cuma pas udah ada depan laptop semua kata-kata ngilang-_-**

**Jadi mungkin chap ini sedikit membosankan/?/**

**Maaf kalau buat kalian kecewa. Mungkin di next chap aku bakal usahain lebih maksimal^^**

**Special thanks to : **_**kak aul**__**, **__**gotchilolita89**__**,**__**12wolf**__**,**__**,**__**yoo araa**__**,**__**siscaminstalove**__**,**__**devil meet demon**__**,**__**myeolchi gyuhee**__**,**__**9493room**__**,**__**miszshanty05**__**,**__**thousand spring**__**,**__**opikyung0113**__**,**__**kim eun seob**__**,**__**yuseong han**__**,**__**changchang**__**,**__**,**__**azure'czar**__**,**__**kaisoo fujoshi SNH.**_

**Makasih karena udah review di chap sebelumnya. Sekali lagi maaf kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan.**

**Annyeong yeorobun^^ see you next ff :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories of Hurt**

**Exo fanfiction**

**Author : **baekyeolidiots

**Cast : **Do Kyungsoo x Kim jongin.

**Pairing : **kaisoo and Kaistal, SuDi slight**.**

**Rating : T, **M-preg (?)

**Genre : **romance, tragedy,Hurt and drama and little fantasy.

**Words : **3k+

**Lenght : **(?)

**Warning : **BL,YAOI,OOC,alur berantakan dan mainstream(?). cerita nya gaze dan tidak sesuai EYD. Dont be plagiator !

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik tuhan,orangtua,agency serta fans mereka. Saya hanya pemilik dari ff ini.

A/N : ini chap 3 nya :3 maaf update nya lama ;;-;;

Mungkin sedikit ngebetiin di chap ini atau ngebosenin.

Semoga aja kalian suka :3

**Happy Reading!**

**Memories Of hurt**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

_**2 years ago at Incheon airport**_

_Kyungsoo duduk termenung di kursi tunggu bandara itu. Dia masih merutuki bagaimana bodohnya dia yang selalu bisa memaafkan seorang kim jongin._

_Laki-laki bajingan yang sayang nya dia sangat mencintai pemuda itu._

_Kyungsoo tidak menyangkal bahwa di hati kecilnya itu terus berteriak menginginkan jongin lagi. Tapi apa daya pria itu sudah memilih soo jung dan meninggalkannya._

_Kyungsoo bisa menerima itu, karena saat ini dia tengah mengandung. Bisa di pastikan itu anak jongin, karena memang hanya dengan jongin lah dia melakukan hubungan intim. _

_Kyungsoo namja tapi bisa hamil itu adalah point plus baginya. Dia juga mempunyai wajah manis, badan mungil dan sifat yang lembut keibuan._

_Kyungsoo mengusap lembut perutnya yang belum membesar karena memang kehamilannya baru menginjak 2 minggu. Dia menatap jam di tangannya, satu jam lagi pesawat nya akan segera berangkat ke Tokyo, tapi kyungsoo masih enggan untuk bangkit dari duduknya._

_Kyungsoo membuka sebuah Koran jepang yang dia beli tadi di depan. Dia membaca lembaran demi lembaran Koran tersebut._

_Ada sebuah topik yang menarik perhatiannya untuk membaca Koran tersebut. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya membaca tulisan itu._

'_penemuan mesin waktu dan pengendali pikiran? Apa maksudnya?'- pikir kyungsoo._

_Seorang kakek tua tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya dan melihat ke arah kyungsoo sambil tersenyum._

"_kau percaya waktu bisa berputar ulang?" Tanya kakek itu._

"_heh—?" kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya aneh dengan pertanyaan sang kakek._

"_di Hokkaido ada seorang paranormal yang mempunyai alat pemutar waktu dan ku dengar dia juga bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang."_

_Kyungsoo tambah mengerutkan alisnya. Benar-benar aneh. "maksudmu apa kek?"_

"_bahkan dulu ada seorang yang menemuinya dan meminta waktu untuk berputar kembali. Tapi pria itu berakhir dengan menyerahkan hidupnya—"_

_Kyungsoo menganga dengan mata bulat yang berkedip takjub. Perkataan kakek itu tidak masuk akal. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya sangat bisa menerimanya, bahkan di sangat penasaran._

_Dia mulai berpikir apa bisa dia memutar waktu kembali dan memilih untuk tidak mengenal seorang kim jongin? Kyungsoo ingin mencobanya. Sungguh. Tapi ketika dia hendak bertanya lebih lanjut ke kakek tadi, beliau sudah pergi._

_Kyungso segera bangkit dari duduknya dan merubah jurusannya menuju Hokkaido. Untung ada salah satu ibu-ibu yang mau menukarkan tiket pesawatnya._

.

.

_When we're in love_

_Sometimes we dont recognize how precious the love is not until we lost the person we love, we start to regret_

_But the time never gives you the second chance (White night-FMV CHANBAEK)_

_._

.

Jongin harus merutuki kesialannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dia kehilangan mobil kyungsoo hanya karena dia lupa mengisi bensinnya. Alhasil sekretaris nya lah yang menjadi tameng kekesalannya.

Dia membanting pintu kamar nya dengan kasar. Dia pikir hari ini akan benar-benar sepenuhnya menyenangkan. Tapi kenapa harus berakhir menyebalkan Karena gagal mendapatkan kyungsoo.

Jongin membantingkan tubuhnya di ranjang king sizenya. Dia berani bersumpah tadi kyungsoo benar-benar beda sekali dengan kyungsoo yang dulu.

Jongin mulai berpikir untuk apa kyungsoo ada di tempat festival untuk anak-anak. Pikirannya mulai memikirkan prasangka kyungsoo datang dengan anaknya. Tapi dengan siapa? Apa kyungsoo sudah menikah ? atau itu bukan anaknya?

Memikirkan itu membuatnya benar-benar frustasi dan jongin memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya hari ini.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar anaknya setelah myunsoo sudah benar-benar lelap. Anak itu terus saja mengoceh mengenai jongin orang yang baru di temuinya. Dan kyungsoo hanya menganguk tersenyum mendengarkan celotehan anaknya sampai mulut myunsoo sudah lelah dan akhirnya tertidur. Anak itu sangat suka tidur.

Ini sudah jam setengah 10 malam dan joonmyun belum juga pulang.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi menunggu suaminya pulang kerja. Matanya sungguh mengantuk dan tanpa sadar dia tertidur di depan televisi.

Jam sepuluh malam joonmyun baru pulang. Dia membuka pintu rumah mereka dan melepas sepatunya. Melihat kyungsoo yang terbaring di sofa ia lalu tersenyum.

Joonmyun mendekat ke arah kyungsoo dan mengelus pipi istrinya dengan lembut. Lalu mengecup kening,pipi dan terakhir bibir kissable kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena merasakan sentuhan joonmyun lalu kembali terlelap. Joonmyun mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Lalu membaringkan tubuh kecil kyungsoo, menutupnya dengan selimut dan kembali mengelus pipi namja itu.

Joonmyun berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya. Setelah beberapa menit berendam dalam bath up dan membasuhnya dengan shower dia keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Melihat kyungsoo yang masih tidur terlelap.

Joonmyun berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil piyama nya. Membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya dan kyungsoo lalu melingkar kan tangannya di pinggang kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeliat merasakan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan joonmyun yang tengah tersenyum sangat manis.

"sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya kyungsoo.

Joonmyun lagi-lagi mengelus pipi kyungsoo lembut. "kau terlihat capek. Makanya aku tidak ingin membangunkamu."

"tapi aku tidak capek." Sangkal kyungsoo sembari menatap mata joonmyun.

Joonmyun hanya terkekeh masih sambil mengelus pipi kyungsoo. "lain kali jangan menungguku. Jika kau ngantuk kau tidur saja duluan."

"kau mau ku buatkan minuman hangat?"

"tidak usah." Jawab joonmyun sambil menatap mata kyungsoo balik dan mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tidak mau melepaskan kyungsoo.

Perlahan joonmyun mulai mempersempit jaraknya dengan kyungsoo dan mempersatukan bibir mereka dalam tautan yang sangat manis dan lembut.

Joonmyun memang selalu lembut dan tidak pernah sekalipun berbuat kasar pada kyungsoo atau pun anaknya.

Joonmyun juga adalah sosok pria yang sangat dewasa, perhatian dan memiliki sifat kebapak-an.

Dia tife orang yang sangat mementingkan kebahagian orang lain dari pada kebahagiannya, dia akan merelakan orang yang di cintai nya bahagia dengan orang lain walau pun dia sendiri sakit melihatnya.

Tapi joonmyun benar-benar orang baik. Kyungsoo tidak menyesal mencintai joonmyun sebagai suaminya.

Joonmyun mulai merubah posisinya dengan menindih kyungsoo. Dia memindahkan ciumannya ke leher kyungsoo dan memberikan tanda disana. Menyesap kulit kyungsoo yang putih dan membuat namja mungil bermata bulat itu mendesah dan melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan meremas rambut joonmyun.

"bolehkan aku membuat adik untuk myunsoo sayang?" Tanya joonmyun.

Selalu begitu. Joonmyun selalu saja meminta ijin kepada kyungsoo sebelum lanjut ke tahap yang lebih panas.

Kyungsoo yang selalu mendapat perlakuan bak putri pun menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu mulai mencium joonmyun lagi. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria dengan wajah angelic itu. Melumat bibirnya dan menyesapnya dengan lembut pula.

Tangan joonmyun bergerak membuka kancing piyama yang di kenakan kyungsoo. Setelah seluruhnya terbuka dia mulai mengusap nipple kyungsoo dan mencubitinya yang membuat kyungsoo mengerang nikmat.

Joonmyun menatap lapar tubuh sang istri dan mulai menciumi setiap inchi bagian dari tubuh kyungsoo. Mulai dari nipple dan terus sampai perut rata kyungsoo.

Merasa geli karena perutnya terus di gelitiki oleh lidah joonmyun, kyungsoo melengkungkan badannya dan mendesah.

"ugghh~gelihhh—ahhh~"

Joonmyun semakin gencar menggoda kyungsoo. Dia mengelus sesuatu yang berada di balik celana kyungsoo dan meremasnya yang membuat kyungsoo menjerit menahan nikmat.

Perlahan joonmyun mulai membuka celana kyungsoo yang membuat kyungsoo kini tengah telanjang bulat. Dia juga mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri dan langsung menghadapkan wajahnya di depan milik kyungsoo. Memijatnya dan menjilat dengan lidahnya yang basah dan membuat kyungsoo mengerang nikmat.

Joonmyun mulai memasukan dua jarinya ke hole kyungsoo untuk memperlancar kegiatannya nanti. Dia munggerakan jarinya dengan zigzag membuat hole kyungsoo meregang. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendesah karena prostatnya di tekan kuat oleh jari joonmyun. Merasa tidak kuat akhirnya orgasme.

Setelah merasa hole kyungsoo sudah cukup siap untuk menerima miliknya joonmyun mulai membawa tangan kyungsoo ke miliknya dan menyuruhya untuk mengocok dan memijatnya. Sementara dia masih memasukan jarinya di hole kyungsoo.

Joonmyun mulai memasukan miliknya kedalam hole kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Mendorongnya kuat sampai miliknya tertanam sempurna dalam tubuh kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meringis karena perih benda itu masuk dalam tubuhnya. Joonmyun mendiamkan dahulu miliknya dan mulai mencium bibir kyungsoo lagi.

"aku mencintaimu kyungsoo—" bisik joonmyun.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan membalas ucapan joonmyun. "nado—"

Joonmyun mengecup mata kyungsoo dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"terima kasih karena sudah melihatku sebagai suami yang baik untukmu—"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Dia member kode kepada joonmyun dan meminta joonmyun untuk menggerakan miliknya. Joonmyun mulai bergerak dan kyungsoo terlarut dalam permainan cinta nya dengan joonmyun. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah semua sentuhan joonmyun yang dia rasakan ketika milik pria itu menumbuknya menggetarkan aliran listrik yang seolah menyetrumnya dan membawanya ke angan-angan. Ini lembut tapi terkesan menggairahkan.

Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi akan sentuhan yang joonmyun berikan padanya. Dia juga merasakan bahwa hole nya sudah penuh akibat milik joonmyun yang bereaksi juga. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka menikmati puncak malam itu.

Kyungsoo merasa lelah dan akhirnya tertidur dengan joonmyun yang mulai memindahkan tubuhnya di samping kyungsoo dan memeluk erat namja itu.

"terima kasih—aku mencintaimu." Bisik joonmyun yang dibalas sebuah senyuman manis dari bibir kyungsoo.

.

.

"eomma ayo cepat aku lapar."

"sabar sayang. Eomma mu sedang sakit jalannya."

Kyungsoo benar-benar sibuk pagi itu. Dia bangun kesiangan dan sialnya dia harus terpeleset saat di kamar mandi. Membuat jalannya terpincang-pincang.

Joonmyun membantunya membawa makanan yang sudah kyungsoo masak ke meja makan. Lalu membantu kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi ruang makan tersebut.

"kau yakin tidak ingin kerumah sakit?" Tanya joonmyun ke arah kyungsoo yang sedang memakan sarapannnya.

"tidak usah. Di olesi salep juga akan baik."

"mau aku belikan salepnya?"

"klinik belum buka sepagi ini." Jawab kyungsoo.

"kau harus istirahat jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan mengirimkan salepnya nanti siang."

"tapi rumah—berantakan—"

"jangan membantah! Myunsoo nanti jaga eomma ya sayang—eomma harus istirahat karena kakinya sakit."

"siap kapten!"

Joonmyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku anaknya. Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya mendengus karena melihat kekompakan anak dan suaminya. Terkadang joonmyun memang overprotective pada kyungsoo. Tapi itu hanya jika sesuatu terjadi pada kyungsoo seperti pagi ini.

Kyungsoo mulai memperhatikan joonmyun dan myunsoo. Dia bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya ini. Kyungsoo sangat berterima kasih kepada tuhan karena telah mengirimkan orang-orang yang ia cintai ini.

.

.

Siang itu kyungsoo benar-benar bosan. Dia tidak boleh beres-beres rumah oleh joonmyun dan disuruh berbaring terus di tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam saja jika melihat sesuatu yang berantakan atau pun kotor. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin membereskan rumah yang saat ini sangat berantakan.

Myunsoo dari tadi memperhatikannya terus sambil bermain game. Sampai anak itu mulai jenuh dan berjalan mendekat ke ranjang kyungsoo.

"eomma—aku lapar." Rengek myunsoo.

"kau bisa ambil cemilan di kulkas sayang."

"tidak ada. Semua cemilan habis."

Kyungsoo diam. Setelah itu dia menepuk dahinya, ini adalah waktunya berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan. Kenapa dia bisa lupa sih.

Kyungsoo mengusap rambut anaknya lembut.

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja—" tawar kyungsoo.

"tapi appa tidak meperbolehkan eomma keluar—"

"appa tidak akan tau jika kau tidak bilang sayang. Bagaimana kau mau ?"

Myunsoo diam. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melanggar janjinya kepada appa nya. Tapi perutnya lapar dan dia butuh makan. Akhirnya myunsoo mengangguk setuju.

Dengan langkah yang pelan kyungsoo menuruni ranjang dan mengganti bajunya. Setelah itu dia menggandeng tangan myunsoo dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Kyungsoo mendudukan myunsoo di samping bangku pengemudi. Membawa mobilnya ke tempat biasa di berbelanja bulanan.

Dengan riang myunsoo terus bernyanyi di sepanjang jalan membuat sang eomma hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, kyungsoo turun dengan langkah yang amat-sangat pelan karena kakinya masih belum sembuh.

Mengambil trolli untuk membantunya menyimpan belanjaan selama dia memilih-milih apa yang akan dia beli.

"eoma aku kesini dulu—"

"hati-hati!"

Kyungsoo memperingatkan myunsoo yang berjalan ke tempat cemilan sementara dia masih memilih daging yang akan dia beli. Supermarket ini tidak terlalu luas dan aman jadi dia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan myunsoo yang berlarian kecil mengambil belanjaanya.

.

.

"paman jongin?!" Tanya myunsoo.

Jongin menoleh saat namanya di panggil oleh seorang anak kecil. Dia tersenyum mengetahui bahwa anak itu adalah myunsoo, lalu berjalan mendekat dan merendahkan tinggi badannya untuk menyamai tinggi myunsoo.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"aku sedang berbelanja dengan eomma paman—" jawab myunsoo riang.

"oh begitu."

"lalu apa yang paman lakukan disini?"

"aku juga sedang membeli beberapa cemilan. Kebetulan hotel ku dekat dengan supermarket ini."

"benarkah? Boleh aku bermain ke hotel paman?" Tanya myunsoo memastikan.

Jongin tersenyum. "tentu saja."

Myunsoo berjingkrak kegirangan. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak itu. Lalu beberapa saat handphone nya bordering dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"eomma!"

Kyungsoo menengok saat myunsoo memanggilnya. Lalu melambaikan tangannya untuk memberi kode agar myunsoo mendekat.

"paman aku duluan ya." Pamit myunsoo.

Jongin membalikan badannya saat anak itu pamitan dan membalas lambaian tangannya.

Sementara myunsoo berjalan membawa beberapa snack ke arah kyungsoo yang sudah mengantri di tempat pembayaran.

"kau sudah mengambil yang kau butuhkan?"

"sudah eomma ehehe."

Kyungsoo mengelus rambut anaknya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

Setelah selesai membayar semua belanjaannya kyungsoo berjalan ke arah mobilnya dengan sangat pelan. Setelah sampai di depan pintu mobilnya dia merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya dan membalikan tubuhnya dengan paksa.

"kyungsoo—"

Kyungsoo diam. Dia menatap aneh orang yang tadi menarik tangannya. Seorang pemuda tinggi dan berkulit tan dengan pakaian kasual dan memakai jeans sebatas lutut.

"kau mengenalku?" tanyanya.

Jongin mematung. Dia mulai melepaskan tangannya yang memegang lengan kyungsoo dengan kuat.

"paman jongin!" teriak myunsoo yang sedari tadi sudah ada di dalam mobil. Anak itu keluar dan mendekati kyungsoo dan jongin.

Kyungsoo dan jongin serempak menengokan kepalanya ke arah myunsoo.

"eomma ini paman jongin yang ku ceritakan waktu itu." Ucap myunsoo.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jongin dan tersenyum kepada pemuda itu. Sementara jongin masih diam karena masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"paman jongin, perkenalkan ini eomma ku!" kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya ke arah jongin. Tersenyum kepada pemuda tan itu.

Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti semuanya. Bagaimana bisa—oh bahkan sekarang kyungsoo sudah punya anak. Tapi dengan siapa? Apa kyungsoo sudah menikah? Lalu apa maksudnya tadi bertanya kalau jongin mengenalnya. Sungguh jongin tidak mengerti.

Jongin memundurkah langkahnya. Dia menjauh dari kyungsoo dan myunsoo yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang terjadi saat ini. Semua pertanyaan tadi terus berputar di otaknya.

Memikirkan kalau kyungsoo benar-benar sudah menikah saja membuat jongin lemas dan mungkin dia sudah tidak tahu apa yang akan menjadi tujuan hidupnya sekarang.

Kyungsoo sudah milik orang lain itu berarti tujuan hidupnya untuk menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan kyungsoo sudah kandas. Dan untuk apalagi dia hidup? Bukankah itu sia-sia jika kyungsoo tidak di sampingnya?

Jongin berharap hari ini bukan kenyataan. Dia ingin bertemu kyungsoo tapi bukan pertemuan seperti ini yang dia harapakan. Bukan pertemuan dimana kyungsoo sudah bahagia dengan orang lain. Sungguh dia tidak mau. Dia ingin kyungsoo lah yang bahagia denganya, hanya dengannya. Egois memang, tapi jongin tidak peduli.

.

.

_Inilah yang ku katakan.._

_Aku hanya menunggumu karena aku mencintaimu_

_karena kau adalah untukku_

_bahkan sampai mati aku menginginkanmu_

_bisakah kau datang lebih dekat padaku?_

_Kau pun tau hanya aku untukku…._

_._

_._

Ini sudah akhir pekan lagi. Waktu memang berlalu begitu cepat. Baru saja kemarin mereka menghabiskan pekannya dengan bersantai di rumah dan bercanda bersama.

Joonmyun memang sangat menantikan hari ini. Sabtu-minggu untuk waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya yang hangat. Mereka sedang asik bermain game bersama dan tertawa bersama saat myunsoo bertingkah lucu di depan mereka. Atau saat anak itu menjahili kyungsoo dan bahkan marah karena joonmyun malah membela eommanya.

"kyung—nanti sore kau masak yang banyak. Karena nanti malam rekan bisnisku akan makan malam bersama kita." Ucap joonmyun di tengah-tengah obrolan mereka siang itu.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Myunsoo yang tadi merajuk masih kesal karena kalah bermain game dengan appa nya.

"aku tidak mau bermain lagi! Appa—" ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil melemparkan psp yang dia pegang.

Joonmyun dan kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat myunsoo yang kesal. Lalu anak itu memeluk eommanya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di perut kyungsoo.

"eomma—" rengeknya.

Kyungsoo pun mengelus rambut myunsoo. "kenapa—?"

Myunsoo mendongak kan kepalanya menatap kyungsoo. "aku mengantuk."

"yasudah ayo kita tidur siang!" jawab kyungsoo dan menggendong myunsoo ke kamar myunsoo.

Joonmyun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti kyungsoo yang menggendong myunsoo ke kamar.

Sampai di kamar kyungsoo membaringkan myunsoo dan ikut berbaring di ranjang anaknya. Mengelus rambut myunsoo agar anak itu bisa tertidur. Di sebelahnya ada joonmyun juga yang ikut mengelus rambut myunsoo.

"seminggu lagi ulang tahun-mu kau ingin hadiah apa sayang?" Tanya joonmyun saat acara untuk menidurkan anaknya itu(?)

Myunsoo pun memutar tubuhnya menghadap joonmyun dan matanya kembali segar.

"aku ingin merayakannya appa!"

"baiklah. Undang semua teman playgroup mu nanti!"

"ayeeeyyy!" riang myunsoo.

"yasudah sekarang kau tidur ya—nanti kita rancang perayaannya bersama-sama."

"siap kapten!" myunsoo pun berbalik menghadap kyungsoo lagi dan tidak lama matanya pun tertutup dan tertidur.

Kyungsoo dan joonmyun bangkit dari ranjang anaknya dan keluar kamar myunsoo.

"kurasa aku harus berbelanja untuk makan malam nanti." Ucap kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju ruang televisi.

Joonmyun menarik pinggang kyungsoo dan berjalan sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"mau ku antar?" tawarnya sambil mencium ceruk leher kyungsoo.

"boleh saja." Jawab kyungsoo dan terkekeh.

.

.

"mungkin 15 menit lagi dia akan datang!" ucap joonmyun saat mereka tengah ada di ruang makan menunggu jongin.

"sebentar aku ke kamar dulu. Aku lupa mematikan kran air di kamar mandi kamar."

Joonmyun hanya mengangguk dan kyungsoo beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mematikan kran air.

Tidak beberapa lama kyungsoo ke kamar, bel rumah joonmyun berbunyi. Joonmyun berjalan kea rah pintu dan membukakan pintunya. Dia tersenyum saat mengetahui jongin sudah datang.

"maaf sedikit telat—tadi ada keperluan mendadak." Ucap jongin.

"tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk." Joonmyun mempersilahkan jongin untuk masuk dan berjalan menuju dapur makan mereka. Disana sudah ada myunsoo yang sedang duduk dan memegangi garpu serta sendok makan.

Myunsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jongin dan matanya terbelalak saat menemukan jongin berdiri disana bersama appa-nya.

"paman jongin!" teriak myunsoo dan segera turun dari kursi makan berlari kea rah jongin.

Jongin kaget saat mendapati myunsoo yang memanggilnya tadi. Bukankah myunsoo itu anak nya kyungsoo? Lalu kenapa dia ada di rumah joonmyun rekan bisnisnya? Apa jangan-jangan—kyungsoo dan joonmyun….

"kyungsoo—" ucap joonmyun dan berjalan menghampiri seseorang di pintu ruang makan saat itu. Lalu joonmyun menggandeng kyungsoo dan mengajaknya mendekat ke arah jongin.

"—jongin perkenalkan ini kyungsoo istriku—"

DEG

Mata jongin terbelalak. Jadi selama ini benar dugaannya kalau kyungsoo sudah menikah. Tapi kenapa harus dengan joonmyun yang notabenenya adalah rekan bisnisnya sendiri.

Jongin sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Katakana saja bahwa hatinya benar-benar hancur. Mungkin tidak bisa tergambarkan bagaimana sakit hatinya saat ini. Menunggu kyungsoo dan mencarinya beberapa tahun, tapi yang dia dapati adalah kyungsoo sudah menikah dengan orang lain.

Dada jongin sesak? Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak sesak melihat orang yang di cintai sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"—dan kyungsoo ini jongin rekan bisnisku."

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya kea rah jongin untuk kedua kalinya. Memulai perkenalan mereka.

"annyeong—do kyungsoo imnida—"

Jongin menatap mata kyungsoo. Mata itu memancarkan kebahagian. Tidak ada beban dan jongin merasa kyungsoo memang benar-benar seperti baru mengenalnya. Apa ini balasan dari tuhan untuk jongin karena kesalahannya meninggalkan kyungsoo dulu? Kyungsoo tidak mengenalinya sama sekali, ya sama sekali tidak kenal.

"aku kim jongin—senang bertemu denganmu kyung—soo—"

DEG

DEG

_Right now, if I could ride a time machine and go to meet you_

_I wouldn't wish for anything else_

_Before the memories become distant and fleenting_

_Yeah, before the memories of us are forgotten_

_(white night-fmv Chanbaek)_

_**To be continued…**_

_**A/N : **__ciaaatttt akhirnya bisa update chapter tiga ini T.T sempet bingung nih gimana caranya supaya bisa masuk konflik utama huhuhu_

_Mungkin buat ff ini ga bakal buat panjang. Hehe 2-3 chapter lagi bakal aku bikin end._

_Tapi aku mau hiatus dulu selama 3 minggu. Huhu_

_Gimana di chap ini? Masih bosen? Atau udah gamau baca? Atau udah gaminat baca?_

_Maaf sekali lagi kalau mengecewakan. Aku bingung ini sibuk bgt banyak tugas. Ini juga nyempatin ngetik di tengah kesibukan ;;-;;_

_Dan yah buat kemaren ada yang nanya katanya di chap 2 dongengnya kenapa masalahnya ribeut, sebenarnya itu aku kasih kode tau :p hehe tapi huft udah deh ya._

_Makasih udah mau baca ff ini, yang udah review, follow,atau fav ff ini makasih banget :*_

_Last word: thanks!_

_Annyeong yeorobun see you next ff :3_


End file.
